


Your Lips, Your Eyes

by hoopoe



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Scentist Era, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/pseuds/hoopoe
Summary: "Hyung, you're so cute," Jaehwan mutters, lifting his face to kiss Taekwoon's lips, parted just enough that he can drag in shamefully aroused breath after breath. "Who do you think will catch us?" He grinds slow and deliberate against Taekwoon, catches Taekwoon's dick with his upper thigh and smiles when Taekwoon pitches forward, buries his face in Jaehwan's shoulder and moans softly. "Hakyeon? You think Hakyeon is going to look for us?"Quick, dirty sex backstage.





	Your Lips, Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for so long! But I'm back, just for a moment. Possibly not my best, but it's something.

Breath, wet and heavy in the close space between heavy stage curtains. Taekwoon's feathery gasp, "We aren't supposed to be here," and Jaehwan, grabbing Taekwoon's wrists, pinning him closer, closer. Rutting hard against Taekwoon's hip, and Taekwoon's head tipping weakly to the side for Jaehwan to laugh quietly and lick a hot path from Taekwoon's bare collarbone to the sharp angle of his jaw. "Jaehwan," Taekwoon whispers, and he's hard against Jaehwan everywhere, the broad plane of his chest crushed against Jaehwan.

"Hyung, you're so cute," Jaehwan mutters, lifting his face to kiss Taekwoon's lips, parted just enough that he can drag in shamefully aroused breath after breath. "Who do you think will catch us?" He grinds slow and deliberate against Taekwoon, catches Taekwoon's dick with his upper thigh and smiles when Taekwoon pitches forward, buries his face in Jaehwan's shoulder and moans softly. "Hakyeon? You think Hakyeon is going to look for us?" Taekwoon shakes his head, more overwhelmed than denying, and Jaehwan lets go of his wrists, leaves red welts behind in the shapes of his fingers, strokes his palms up and down Taekwoon's spine as Taekwoon's hips roll against Jaehwan's thigh.

"We _can't—_ " Taekwoon insists, shuddery and quiet, arching into every point of contact between them, writhing with his entire body. "Jae _hwan_ , we can't—"

"Because Hakyeon might come find us, yes, you've gotten that far," Jaehwan teases into Taekwoon's silvery hair, worrying at the shell of his ear with wet lips that make Taekwoon shiver against him and moan again, less soft, more desperate. Jaehwan reaches down, grabs two handfuls of Taekwoon's ass. Taekwoon's thin enough that Jaehwan's fingertips meet between Taekwoon's legs, and when Jaehwan's grip tightens, Taekwoon lets out a full-on _yelp_ , crowds impossibly close to Jaehwan, and Jaehwan coos at him, at his long long limbs winding around Jaehwan like he's trying to force the exquisite heat out of himself, into Jaehwan. "I think," Jaehwan begins, and Taekwoon's arms flex, painfully tight, "that if Hakyeon is going to catch us, we should at least do something worth catching."

"Jaehwan, no, no—" Taekwoon whines, but every line of his body is taut with _yes,_  and Jaehwan knows Taekwoon would walk away, would tell Jaehwan to fuck right off if he truly didn't want to do this. Didn't want Jaehwan to be sinking to his knees backstage, peeling Taekwoon out of his tailored stage pants and shoving Taekwoon's knees apart, burying his face between Taekwoon's legs. " _Fuck,_ " Taekwoon whines now, long and drawn-out, his voice meeting nothing but the empty space of the rafters.

Jaehwan licks into Taekwoon, tastes chemical bitterness and hears Taekwoon's shattered breath. Pulls back to sink his teeth into the wiry muscle of Taekwoon's ass, and Taekwoon's cock jumps under Jaehwan's hand, his hips jolting away from the pain even as he makes the most pathetic helpless noise yet and trails a drop of sticky precum over Jaehwan's palm. "Hyung," Jaehwan murmurs, letting his lips slip against the raw flesh of the bite mark, already starting to mottle red and white. "Did you open yourself up for me?"

He looks up, and Taekwoon is looking anywhere but at Jaehwan, his neck and chest flushing. Jaehwan rubs his hands up and down Taekwoon's thighs, over his dick, down to where Taekwoon's trousers have pooled just above his knees. A packet of lube, jostled out of Taekwoon's slacks pocket by the rough treatment, rustles to the floor. Jaehwan begins again, more insistently, pressing the heel of his hand into Taekwoon's abdomen, just shy of where Taekwoon's twitching cock begs for the pressure. "Hyung, what did you _think_  was going to happen?"

"Dressing room," Taekwoon eventually mutters, and Jaehwan valiantly fights back a giggle in favor of giving Taekwoon one last, thorough lick around the rim and standing up, getting his own pants down far enough that he can slick his cock up with the little travel packet of lube he's liberated from Taekwoon's pocket—Taekwoon had been quite invested in his little semi-public fuck, it seems—and haul Taekwoon against him, back to front. Taekwoon whines high and keening as Jaehwan lines up and thrusts in, going limp when Jaehwan bands one arm across Taekwoon's chest and gets a hand on Taekwoon's cock, fucking him quick and dirty, because there really _is_ a chance Hakyeon will come looking, that he'll see Taekwoon with his pants around his knees taking Jaehwan's cock so _good_ when they should be warming up.

Taekwoon's quiet whimpers spill over into heated moans, and Jaehwan slides his hand up to cover Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon, because he is a shit, licks Jaehwan's palm, and Jaehwan takes his hand off Taekwoon's cock to jerk Taekwoon's hips back onto Jaehwan. Taekwoon _shouts_  against Jaehwan's hand, and Jaehwan sinks his teeth into the line of Taekwoon's neck again. "Hyung, we need to get off, you have to _cooperate,_ " Jaehwan chastises, never pausing his motion against Taekwoon, in and out and _in—_

Taekwoon groans, lower than his voice has been this whole damn time, and shudders from tip to toe. Jaehwan barely manages to wrap his hand back around Taekwoon, direct the sudden gush of cum away from Taekwoon's dress jacket, onto the scuffed floor of the stage. He squirms against Jaehwan's chest, oversensitive, as Jaehwan drops both hands to Taekwoon's waist and pounds into him, lost to the thrill of it, pulling out and jerking himself fast and tight to the thought of Hakyeon's gobsmacked face, the way his eyes would narrow in absolute fury, and Jaehwan wouldn't stop fucking Taekwoon. He'd look Hakyeon in the eye and shoot his load deep into Hakyeon's favorite main vocal, just like he was coming _now—_

Jaehwan's release just barely clips Taekwoon's heel, which, really, is the least of the damage it could have done. Taekwoon grinds his hips back, and Jaehwan obliges him in one last, slick slide of Jaehwan's cock between his cheeks before Jaehwan lets out a deep breath, hugs Taekwoon to him. "Good, hyung?" he asks, even as they stand there in half-naked disarray. Taekwoon hums, turns his head and seeks out Jaehwan's lips for a weary kiss, off-center and messy. Taekwoon has a quiet, smug smile on his face, and Jaehwan allows him to keep it. He kisses Taekwoon's jaw, then his ear, then his product-stiff hair. Taekwoon's still looking entirely too pleased with himself when Jaehwan bends to put Taekwoon's clothing to rights, his arms encircling Taekwoon's waist from behind as he does up Taekwoon's flies.

"I want to go back to the green room first," Taekwoon murmurs, turning to kiss Jaehwan again, his fingertips toying with the barely-grown hair at the back of Jaehwan's neck. Jaehwan hastily pulls up his own pants and kisses Taekwoon back, languid and sated.

"You want first dibs on the best snacks," Jaehwan accuses, and Taekwoon's smile answers nothing but mischief as he turns away from Jaehwan and stalks, stiff and awkward for the moment, back toward civilization.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment!


End file.
